


Shipping name and OTP

by RENielsen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crazy, Dates, Enjoy!, First Dates, M/M, Niall-centric, Niam Horayne, OTP Feels, Shippingname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENielsen/pseuds/RENielsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall fancies the cute lad he now have seen severel times, but he doesn't dare to talk to him. In the end all it takes is a warm cup of coffee being poured all over the lad, before Niall begins talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping name and OTP

“Go on. Talk to the lad. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“Well, he could yell at me for being stupid,” I say annoyed. I know Harry and Louis only want the best for me, but sometimes they’re just to must for me to handle. Why don’t they understand that I just can’t talk to a complete stranger, I have crushed on since I saw him for the first time? It would be weird, even I realize that.

“If that’s the worst case scenario, then think about what the best thing that could happen could be. Maybe if you’re really lucky, the guy may actually like you,” Harry adds with a big smile on his lips.

“Just...no.”

“Come on, Nialler. Do something risky for once. I dare you.” The smirk on Louis face, make me roll my eyes. As if I would do such a thing just because he dared me to do it. Actually I’m offended that he doesn’t know me better than that. After all, the three of us have been best friend since we met in preschool.

“Forget it. That’s only working on Harry. You know how much I detest dares.”

“Fine! Just remain your old boring self, but you’ll never get the lad like that. Just saying, mate.”

Both Harry and Louis break out laughing, but I just roll my eyes again. With a sigh I get up from my seat in the small café. I don’t have any more coffee, and if I shall survive those two idiots I need a lot of coffee to keep myself calm. And maybe a muffin now I’m up here anyway.

I’m walking in my own thoughts, so I don’t see the lad in front of me, before I walk directly into him. He let out a small yelp, when the warm coffee in his hands is being poured all over him. Oh no, I just didn’t do that, did I?

When he turns around and I see who I just walked right into, I groan in dismay. Why him of all people? Why the lad I actually think is cute? Now I don’t even have a little chance to get this beautiful guy.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry. It wasn’t on purpose,” I whisper without looking in his eyes. I don’t even dare. What if they’re full of hate for ruining his shirt by pouring hot coffee over him? I would be mad if someone did it to me. Okay, I would also forgive them if it was an accident, but who knows how this boy’s thinking?

“Oh really? And here I was, thinking that it was something you did to everyone, but it’s nice to know that I’m something special,” the lad says with a laugh.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, mate. Accidents happen. But if I absolutely should have coffee spilled all over me, I’m glad that it would be by a lad as handsome as you.”

Oh, he didn’t just say what I think he said, did he? Cos if he did, I can now die happy.

“Well... I have nothing smart to say... But again I’m sorry,” I say quietly, still without looking at him. My cheeks are red from blushing over his words, and this is begun to feel a little bit awkward if I shall be honest. This is why I didn’t want to go talk to the guy in the first place. I suck at being with other human beings. I’m much better on my own.

“If you buy be a new coffee, then I forgive you. What’s your name by the way? I’m Liam. Liam Payne,” the brown eyed beauty says with a smile on his gorgeous lips. They look so kissable. If I just could kiss him, then I would be the happiest lad alive.

“Deal. Hi, Liam. My name’s Niall.”

“Hello Niall without a last name.”

I frown a little. “Of course I have a last name. I just didn’t realize that it would be that important, but if you have to know, my last name is Horan.”

Liam thinks a little before smiling again.

“Cool. That would mean that our shipping name would be Niam Horayne. That sounds pretty cool actually. We could be my best friends new OTP. Zayn doesn’t have one right now anyway, and he has begged me to give him one.”

“You lost me, mate. I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, but for some reason I have the idea that you’re flirting with me, am I right?” I ask a little bit confused.

“You’re right, I’m flirting with you, but I don’t think it’s going to well when you don’t understand what I’m talking about. A shipping name is something you give to people either if they’re together or if they’re you OTP. And OTP means ‘one true pairing’. Like when you really want two people to be together, they become your OTP. You understand now, or are you still confused?”

“I almost understand now, but what’s a Zayn?”

Liam laugh and points to a table where a tanned, black haired lad is sitting while looking at his telephone. “That’s a Zayn. He’s so going to laugh out his lungs when he hears what you just said.  Zayn have a great humour. I think you’d like him a lot, and I think he would like you even more.”

Before I know what’s happening he’s dragging me with him. Not even three second after, we’re standing in front of this Zayn guy, who’s still not looking at us.

“Zaynie, I’ve found you a new OTP. Please don’t let me down here. Don’t we look cute together?” Liam asks, and when the lad in front of us looks at us, Liam is pulling me closer, so we really look like a couple.

“Oh my God, yes! You’d be the best OTP in the world! But, Lili, I think you’re scaring the boy. He looks a little bit frightened. Maybe you should loosen your grip in him. It wouldn’t be too good if one half of my new OTP fainted already,” Zayn laughs while looking at us with light in his eyes.

What the hell is happening here? I’m really confused now. Even more than I was before, I met Zayn.

“Oh sorry, Niall. No reason to be scared of me. I’m actually a pretty nice lad, if I should say it myself. And if you don’t want to, you don’t need to be a part of Zayns OTP. Maybe I should have asked you first,” Liam mumble embarrassed.

“It’s okay, but I won’t say yes to the OTP thing yet. You haven’t even taken me out on a date yet, so how should I know if I want to be shipped with you?”

“Sorry, I’ll stop bothering you... Wait what? You want to go on a date with me? YES!” he yells, and turns around looking at Zayn with a smirk. “And you said my charm wouldn’t work on him. I told you that Irishmen can’t resist us British people, with our good looking and cute accent.”

“What? You let me pour coffee over you purposely? And here I felt bad for doing it,” I say a little bit shocked. Well, this wasn’t exactly how I had imaged it, but then again it does mean that he’s interested in me, and that’s a good thing, cos I actually like him. He’s a little crazy, but that just make him even better.

“Well... No, that part wasn’t on purpose. It actually hurt a lot, but the reason I stood there was because I wanted to talk to you. And I have to say that the rest of my plan did work quite well. I now have a date with the lad my best mate say I could never even talk to. So take that, Zayn!”

Zayn just laugh at him, and I blush a little. These two are serious not normal, and I can tell that after only knowing them for about five minutes or so. But Liam’s right. I do like them. They’re funny, and remind me a lot of Harry and Louis. Just more handsome, I may add. Especially Liam. But then again, Liam is not just handsome. Liam is pretty goddamn hot.

But he doesn’t have to know that, and I’m not planning to tell him.

“Who say you have a date with the hot Irishman? You haven’t even asked him out,” I say smirking. Liam’s face fall a little, but then the smile comes back.

“Oh, Niall Horan, one half of the Niam Horayne. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“One second and I will be back.”

Before he can answer me, I run off. It takes me about five seconds to find the table where Louis and Harry are sitting. They look up at me, when I reach the table. I’m breathless by running.

“I... I have a date! He asked me out, and he’s calling us Niam Horayne!” I yell excited. For a second they’re looking a little bit confused, but then both of them begin smiling.

“That’s good, Niall. I told you to go talk to him,” Louis exclaims.

“What’re you waiting for? Don’t let the lad wait for you,” Harry almost yells, before pushing lightly to me. I get the hint instantly, and run off to go back to the handsome Zayn, and the godlike Liam.

When I get back to the table, Liam is pouting, and Zayn is grinning at him like a mad man. I laugh when I realize that Liam thinks I ran because I didn’t want to date him, and that’s the reason he’s pouting like a five year old boy. He’s absolutely adorable! He remind me a little of a puppy when he pouts like that.

“So where were we again?” I asks when I stand in front of him.

The pout disappears, and a big smile forms on his face. “If I remember right, then you were going to answer my question, but then you just ran away from me. That wasn’t very nice, if I shall be honest. Zayn almost thought that you had let his OTP down.”

“Yeah right. It was Zayn who thought that,” Zayn mutters sarcastic, making Liam blush.   

“Shut up! I wasn’t worried at all!” he whines.

“Really?” I say, and pretend to be disappointed. “Does that mean you don’t like me that much, since you weren’t worried?”

“What? No!” Liam yells almost shocked while Zayn says: “Oh that boy’s good. You don’t have a chance, Li!” Niall just keep the big puppy eyes and the disappointed look in his face, which make Liam much more frantic. 

“That wasn’t what I meant! Please... just say yes to go on a date with me. It will be good, I promise!” Liam pleads miserable.

“I don’t know... I mean I like when the guy I’m dating actually worries about if I’m going to be there or not... It’s just that I don’t know if you would really appreciate my company, and...” I’m being interrupted by Liam, who falls to his knees with his and in front of him, like he’s begging to God.

“I would really like you to go on a date with me, Niall Horan, so won’t you do me that incredible honour at least just for a night? Please?”

 I burst out laughing, but at the same time I find him so, so sweet right now, and I’m almost feeling sorry for doing this to him. Keyword, almost! “Oh God, that’s so funny! You should see your face right now! So cute, and so desperate! I think I’m in love with that face.” When I first begin talking his face falls, but when I say the last sentence he look hopeful at me, and Zayn does the same.

“Does that mean...?”

“Yes your idiot. I’ll go on a date with you,” I chuckle lightly.

The first five second they’re both totally quiet, but then they cheer out loudly, and begin to dance around me in victory, before giving me a big hug. Liam in front of me and Zayn behind me, so I’m being crushed between them.

Yes! I’m going out with the cute boy I’ve fancied for ages now!


End file.
